se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Juan Pablo II/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Juan Pablo II - Karl Carstens.jpg| Papst Johannes Paul II., Karl Carstens. Photo: Schaack, Lothar Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Johannes Paul II. (*-+), (eigentlich Karol Wojtila), Papst (1978-2005), Polen, - Besuch in Deutschland: mit dem Bundespraesidenten Richard von Weizsaecker, vor der Villa Hammerschmidt in Bonn, - 1987. getty Juan Pablo II - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Roman Herzog und seine Frau Christiane bei Papst Johannes Paul II. in Privataudienz am 18.3.1995 (Bild: Thomas Pinzka) Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II (R) speaks with German President Johannes Rau (L) during a meeting in his private library March 6, 2004 in Vatican City. The Pope encouraged German politicians to maintain Christian heritage in their country. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish Pope John Paul II is welcomed in Brühl by Chancellor of Germany Helmut Schmidt and his wife Hannelore 'Loki' Glaser. Helmut Kohl - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Una delle udienze concesse da Giovanni Paolo II al Cancelliere tedesco Helmut Kohl. Foto: dal blog della Zdf Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II meets Gerhard Schroder at the Vatican in Rome, Italy on May 18, 1999. Francia * Ver Juan Pablo II - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (1 Jun 1980) The French President, Valery Giscard d'Estaing and his wife receive Pope John Paul II in Paris. AP Archive François Mitterrand - Juan Pablo II.jpg| François Mitterrand recibe a Juan Pablo II en Lyon, en 1986. AlfayOmega Jacques Chirac - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Juan Pablo II con el ex presidente francés Jacques Chirac. ABC Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Paus Johannes Paulus ll wordt tijdens een bezoek aan Nederland ontvangen door koningin Beatrix en prins Claus (1985). Foto ANP / Cor Mulder Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| He was a practicing Roman Catholic, but that did not stop him from telling then Pope John Paul during a 1985 visit to the Netherlands that many Dutch Catholics found his conservatism threatening. Reuters Staff Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Pablo VI.jpg| Polish Cardinal Karol Wojtyla (R), better known later as Pope John Paul II, meets in 1967 in Vatican City with Pope Paul VI. Juan Pablo I - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El papa Pablo VI con el cardenal Wojtyla, futuro Juan Pablo II. Hoy san Juan Pablo II. Parroquía de San Clemente Delgado Benedicto XVI - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Big problem: The former Cardinal Joseph Ratzinger (left) was hamstrung by the unspoken policy of Pope John Paul II (right) against letting young men leave the priesthood. AP Francisco - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El papa Juan Pablo II lo designó como cardenal del titulo de san Roberto Belarmino FOTO: Tomada de lanacion.com España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Španielsky kráľ Juan Carlos (uprostred) zabáva americkú herečku Melanie Griffithovú (2. zľava), zatiaľ čo sa jeho manželka, kráľovná Sofia, dobre baví v spoločnosti herca Antonia Banderasa. Štvorica sa stretla na súkromnej večeri 5. augusta na baleárskom ostrove Mallorca, kde kráľovský manželský pár trávil v roku 2000 letnú dovolenku. Foto: TASR/AP Felipe VI - Juan Pablo II.jpg| MADRID, 3-5-03. El Papa Juan Pablo II conversa con el Príncipe de Asturias, durante el encuentro que celebró esta tarde con los jóvenes en el aeródromo de Cuatro Vientos. EFE/ALBERTO MARTIN/POOL-CE Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo y Bustelo - Sin imagen.jpg| October-November 1982, Madrid. First papal trip of Juan Pablo II to Spain. The Pope is received for the Kings of Spain and Leopoldo Calvo Sotelo, President of the Spanish Government. Felipe Gozález - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El 15 de octubre de 1983 el presidente español, Felipe González, acude al Vaticano en compañía de su esposa, Carmen Romero, donde son antendidos por Karol Wojtyla. (Foto: EFE) José María Aznar - Juan Pablo II.jpg| José María Aznar besa la mano de Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia celebrada esta mañana. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, con la mano derecha vendada, saluda con la izquierda al papa Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia en el Vaticano. REUTERS Italia * Ver Giovanni Leone - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Papa Giovanni Paolo II incontra Giovanni Leone e Sandro Pertini al Quirinale (Archivio Farabola) Juan Pablo II - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con il Papa Giovanni Paolo II. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Francesco Cossiga - Juan Pablo II.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E GIOVANNI PAOLO II. Libero Quotidiano Juan Pablo II - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Papa Giovanni Paolo II con Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. famigliacristiana.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Pope Francis expressed his condolences in a telegramme for the death of ex-Italian President Carlo Ciampi (R), recalling his friendship with Pope St. John Paul II, shown together in this Aug. 20, 2000 file photo - AP Aldo Moro - Juan Pablo II.jpg| L'incontro con Papa Giovanni Paolo II. Associazione Culturale IoArte Francesco Cossiga - Juan Pablo II.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E GIOVANNI PAOLO II. Libero Quotidiano Giovanni Spadolini - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Giovanni Spadolini con il Papa, Giovanni Paolo II. Firenze Post Bettino Craxi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| 1983 - 1 gennaio, Il Presidente del Consiglio Bettino Craxi incontra Papa Giovanni Paolo II. ilsocialista.com Giovanni Goria - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Fondazione Giovanni Goria. Publicado el 27 dic. 2013. Gennaio 1988 - La visita del Presidente Goria a Papa Giovanni Paolo II Ciriaco De Mita - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Con Giovanni Paolo II nel 1988 (Ansa) Giulio Andreotti - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Vaticano recuerda a Andreotti como hombre de fe. EFE Juan Pablo II - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| President Massimo D'Alema (Italy) Juan Pablo II - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi escucha a Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia privada celebrada ayer en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Juan Pablo II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Y, sin embargo, cuando es reelegido en 2001 su gobierno ya es el más largo de cualquier primer ministro de Italia desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aquí se le ve intercambiando regalos con el Papa Juan Pablo II en el Vaticano, poco después de su reelección. AFP Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and the pope talked at the Vatican. The monarch, who was accompanied by her husband Prince Philip, was dressed in black velvet and a matching veil, as is Vatican tradition for visiting female heads of state. (AFP Photo) Juan Pablo II - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Lo que hablaron Juan Pablo II y Thatcher durante la guerra. La Voz Juan Pablo II - Tony Blair.jpg| Juan Pablo II pidió a Blair que "hiciera todo lo posible para evitar la guerra". AFP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Juan Pablo II - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Generał Wojciech Jaruzelski i Jan Paweł II podczas pielgrzymki papieża do Polski. AFP Juan Pablo II - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Juan Pablo II y Lech Walesa - Corbis Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Prezydent i papież - ulubieńcy Polaków /arch. AFP Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Boris Yeltsin and Pope John Paul II in 1991. Tributes Juan Pablo II - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El Papa Juan Pablo II, el 5 de noviembre de 2003, junto al presidente ruso Vladimir Putin durante una audiencia en el Vaticano. (Foto: EFE) Ucrania * Ver Juan Pablo II - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Папа Римський Іван Павло ІІ та Президент України Леонід Кучма. «Банк Культури» URSS * Ver Juan Pablo II - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| El encuentro entre el Papa Juan Pablo II y Mijaíl Gorbachov tuvo lugar el 1 de diciembre de 1989, pocos días después de la caída del Muro de Berlín. El presidente de la Unión Soviética describió su encuentro con el Papa como «un acontecimiento verdaderamente extraordinario». ARCHIVO ABC Fuentes Categoría:Juan Pablo II